1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to the field of portable communication receivers, and more particularly to a computer card data receiver having a foldable antenna.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Communications receivers having data ports for coupling with external computers are well-known in the art. An example is the NewsStream.sup..TM. Advanced Information Receiver manufactured by Motorola, Inc. of Schaumburg, Ill. Some laptop computers are now being built with a standard interface, e.g., the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) interface. Today's microminiature communications receivers designed for use with the PCMCIA interface are so small that much of the communication receiver disappears behind housing walls surrounding the PCMCIA interface when the receiver is coupled with the external computer.
Because most of the components of the communication receiver are enclosed within the recessed data interface port of the external computer, significant interference between the communication receiver and the external computer can occur. To overcome this problem, the recessed data interface port is generally shielded to minimize the interaction between the communication receiver and the external computer. However, when the recessed data interface port is shielded, receiver sensitivity is significantly reduced, greatly reducing the service area in which the communication receiver can operate.
What is therefore needed is a means to retain the sensitivity of the communication receiver, while maintaining the portability of the communication receiver when the receiver is removed from the external computer.